L5r:Books Project
One of the goals of the L5R Wiki is to include all of the information ever published about the setting of Legend of the Five Rings. To this end, it is the goal of the contributors to this wiki to go page by page through every L5R RPG book published and glean as much setting information from the pages as possible. To join this project, simply pick a book, add your name to the list as working on it, and update it regularly whenever you have finished a few more pages. Be sure to date your progress reports, so that others who may want to work on the same book will know if you have stopped working. If you have made references to a few select pages in a certain book, but have no intention of putting the rest of the book into the wiki, do not sign yourself up for that book. Leave it for someone planning to go through the entire volume. ''Editing Note: In addition to the signature button on the edit page (that inserts ~~~~ into a page for your name and date), ~~~ will insert only your username and ~~~~~ will insert only the date.'' Books The following divisions are greatly arbitrary, and generally reflect similarities in titles. The sub-sections are either alphabetized or in chronological order, whichever makes more sense for the section in question. The "Way of" section is alphabetical for the Great Clans, then chronological for the following releases. Core Rule Books * Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire (3001) Oni no Pikachu 22:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide (3101) Drya 05:01, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oni no Pikachu 15:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Game Master's Guide (3102) Oni no Pikachu 21:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition (3200) 1-26, 250-318 done. Majushi 19:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) All Done! Oni no Pikachu (talk) 21:52, June 21, 2013 (UTC) * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition Revised (3200) All Done! Oni no Pikachu (talk) 21:52, June 21, 2013 (UTC) * Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game (3208) Alphast 12:03, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Faceless Sahir 12:24 September 2008 (UTC) Oni no Pikachu 23:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Done except Techniques, Cokalois, Advantages, and Disavantages. * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Fourth Edition (3300) 372 - 400 done. Majushi 13:11, October 26, 2010 (UTC) "Way of" * The Way of the Crab (3007) Majushi Pages 1-107 done. 19:25, 24th June 2005 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Crane (3009) Majushi Pages 1-124 done. 14:16, 21 November 2006 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Dragon (3003) Majushi Pages 1-101 done. 20:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Lion (3010) Ianhatchett started work 5:55, 4 July 09 (GMT) Oni no Pikachu 19:27, February 29, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Phoenix (3017) Pages 1-120; 22:53, 12 June 2007 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Scorpion (3008) Oni no Pikachu 22:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Unicorn (3005) Majushi Pages 1-19 done. 22:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Oni no Pikachu 22:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Minor Clans (3021) Oni no Pikachu 13:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Naga (3014) Oni no Pikachu 19:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Wolf (3025) Dendem Pages 1-124 done. 1:29, 01 May 2006 All Done! * The Way of Shinsei (3028) Oni no Pikachu 14:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * The Way of the Shadowlands (3031) Oni no Pikachu 17:36, September 1, 2012 (UTC) All done! * Way of the Ratling (3032) Oni no Pikachu 11:01, September 11, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Way of the Samurai (3106) Majushi Pages 1-96 done. 13:35, 24 July 2006 (UTC) All Done! * Way of the Ninja (3107) Oni no Pikachu 22:37, November 4, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Way of the Shugenja (3108) Oni no Pikachu 21:11, November 11, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Way of the Open Hand (3042) Oni no Pikachu 18:40, May 22, 2013 (UTC) All Done! ** Way of the Open Hand Web Supplement Oni no Pikachu (talk) 20:38, November 3, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * Way of the Daimyo (3043) Oni no Pikachu 16:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * Way of the Thief (3044) Oni no Pikachu 15:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) All Done! "Secrets of" * Secrets of the Crab (3036) Oni no Pikachu 16:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * Secrets of the Crane (3037) Oni no Pikachu 19:50, March 25, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * Secrets of the Dragon (3038) Oni no Pikachu 13:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * Secrets of the Lion (3026) Oni no Pikachu 23:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Secrets of the Mantis (3034) Oni no Pikachu 21:10, December 30, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Secrets of the Phoenix (3035) Oni no Pikachu 00:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * Secrets of the Scorpion (3027) Oni no Pikachu 17:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * Secrets of the Shadowlands (3039) Oni no Pikachu 17:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * Secrets of the Unicorn (3029) Oni no Pikachu 21:30, April 11, 2013 (UTC) All Done! Winter Court Series * Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun (3016) Oni no Pikachu 13:40, March 25, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita (3024) Oni no Pikachu 15:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Winter Court: Kyuden Asako (3030) Oni no Pikachu 09:38, August 24, 2012 (UTC) All Done! "Masters of" * Masters of Court (3207) Oni no Pikachu 22:25, November 22, 2013 (UTC) All Done! ** Masters of Court Web Supplement Oni no Pikachu 11:01, November 24, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * Masters of Magic (3209) ** Masters of Magic Web Supplement * Masters of War (3205) Oni no Pikachu 22:15, October 28, 2013 (UTC) All Done! ** Masters of War Web Supplement -- Majushi Pages 1-10. 09:47, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Oni no Pikachu 23:07, November 1, 2013 (UTC) All Done! Adventures B - Bushido Series * Code of Bushido (B-1; 4003) Oni no Pikachu 18:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Legacy of the Forge (B-2; 4006) Oni no Pikachu 14:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) All Done! I - Intrigue Series * Honor's Veil (I-1; 4001) Oni no Pikachu 14:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) All Done from a Spanish module. * Bells of the Dead (I-2; 4009) - Seppun Suzume 11:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Oni no Pikachu 06:26, August 16, 2012 (UTC) All Done! M - High magic Series * Midnight's Blood (M-1; 4005) Oni no Pikachu 11:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Void in the Heavens (M-2; 4007) Oni no Pikachu 21:53, May 19, 2012 (UTC) All Done! S - Shadowlands Series * Tomb of Iuchiban (S-1; 3012) Oni no Pikachu 23:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Twilight Honor (S-2; 4004) Oni no Pikachu 11:33, March 26, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Lesser of Two Evils (S-3; 4008) Oni no Pikachu 19:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) All Done! L - City of Lies * City of Lies (L-1; 3004) Oni no Pikachu 19:27, January 16, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Night of a Thousand Screams (L-2; 4002) Oni no Pikachu 16:23, February 7, 2012 (UTC) All Done! O - Otosan Uchi * Otosan Uchi (3020) Oni no Pikachu 14:05, July 14, 2012 (UTC) All Done! Game Master's Packs * Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan (3002) Majushi Pages 1-45 done. 14:00, May 4, 2010 (UTC) All Done! * Game Master's Pack; Silence Within Sound (3022) Oni no Pikachu 17:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) All Done! Misc * Mimura: Village of Promises (4010) Oni no Pikachu 14:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) All Done! Fourth Edition * Legacy of Disaster (3301) (Free RPG day) * Descent into Darkness (3302) (GM's Screen Adventure) * Enemies of the Empire (3304) * Emerald Empire: Fourth Edition (3305) * The Great Clans (3306) * The Imperial Histories (3307) Oni no Pikachu Pages 1-242 Done 08:23, May 12, 2012 (UTC) * The Book of Air (3308) * Strongholds of the Empire (101438) -- Majushi Page 1-32 Done 15:57, October 22, 2013 (UTC) * Second City (3309) * The Book of Earth (3310) * The Imperial Histories 2 (3311) * The Book of Fire (3312) * Naishou Province (3313) * Secrets of the Empire (3314) Campaign Settings * Time of the Void (3033) Oni no Pikachu 21:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Hidden Emperor (3047) Oni no Pikachu 15:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * The Four Winds (3201) Oni no Pikachu 09:42, August 28, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * The Vacant Throne (3211) Miscellaneous Books * The Book of the Shadowlands (3006)' Pages 1-116' Euterpia 15:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oni no Pikachu 22:47, January 19, 2012 (UTC) All done! * Walking the Way (3011) Oni no Pikachu 09:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) All spells Done. * The Way of Shadow (3013) Oni no Pikachu 18:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Game Master's Survival Guide (3015) Oni no Pikachu 09:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) All done! * Unexpected Allies (3018) Oni no Pikachu 17:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC) All done! * Bearers of Jade: The Second Book of the Shadowlands (3019) Oni no Pikachu 14:49, June 20, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * The Merchant's Guide to Rokugan (3023) Oni no Pikachu 16:18, May 20, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Legend of the Five Rings Live-Action Role Playing (3041) Oni no Pikachu 18:26, June 3, 2013 (UTC) All Done| * The Complete Exotic Arms Guide (3046) Oni no Pikachu 21:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * Rokugan Campaign Setting (3103) Book Done. Oni no Pikachu 19:19, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Not included RPG/Meta, nor Skills and so. * Creatures of Rokugan (3104) Book Done. Oni no Pikachu 20:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Not included D20 RPG/Meta. * Magic of Rokugan (3105) Oni no Pikachu 18:55, October 21, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Fortunes and Winds (3109) Oni no Pikachu 21:34, November 21, 2012 (UTC) All Done! * Oriental Adventures (WTC12015) * Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition (3202) * Art of the Duel (3203) Oni no Pikachu 19:58, September 16, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * Emerald Empire: The Legend of Five Rings Companion (3204) Oni no Pikachu 08:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Not Done people of Rokugan. * Prayers and Treasures (3206) Oni no Pikachu (talk) 17:26, November 13, 2013 (UTC) All Done! * Bloodspeakers (PCI2101) Book done. Oni no Pikachu 12:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Not included RPG/META * Fealty and Freedom (3210) * Death at Koten (Graphic Novel) * School Updated Project & Ancestor Rules (Web document) * Secrets of the Empire: Naishou Province (2013 Gencon supplemental sourcebook) Clan War * Clan War: Rulebook (12-001-1) * Clan War: The Clans (12-001-2) * Crab Army Expansion (12-004-1) * Lion Army Expansion (12-005-1) * Crane Army Expansion (12-006-1) * Phoenix Army Expansion (12-007-1) * Dragon Army Expansion (12-008-1) * Unicorn Army Expansion (12-009-1) * Shadowlands Army Expansion (12-010-1) * Naga Army Expansion (12-011-1) * Scorpion Army Expansion (12-012-1) * Toturi's Army and Yoritomo's Alliance (12-014-1) * Daimyo Edition (CW2001) * Desperate Journey (CW1001) * Ravages of War (CW1002) * Thunders' Challenge (CW1003) * Call to Arms (CW1004) Novels The Legend of the Five Rings novels, both the Clan War and Four Winds series, are not authoritative sources of information. They were not written with the storyline in mind, and they contradict many, many points within the official story. While the current story team has said they try not to contradict these sources unless necessary, they are nonetheless unreliable. Because of this, their inclusion into this Wiki is not only a low priority, but actively discouraged. Books Project